


Amor Oculto

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: The Silverbolt Chronicles [1]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: I Tried, I suck at this, I'm so sorry, Other, i tried to write something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: The smile on his daughter’s face was worth it....





	Amor Oculto

A vortex of green and white swirled oped and a flying object appeared, except it wasn’t an object. It was an MQ-1 Predator. It’s wings sliced through the air smoothly, like the currents flowing through the ocean.

Suddenly it dived. It plunged to the floor, showing no signs of stopping. At least three feet from the ground, it shifted. The plating shifted, forming a large, slim figure. A mask covered his face, hiding the cat-like amber optics. He glanced up at the sky, the moon surrounded by the star. Finally, he faced a house in the distance, surrounded by farmland. On the porch, a little girl sat in a bungee chair, reading a book. He smiled behind the mask.

The little girl looked up, face scrunched with confusion as she felt the vibrations. Optics twinkling with amusement, he tugged the bond.

Her head jerked towards him and eyes widened with surprise. Jumping off the chair, she dashed towards him, her body changing. Instead of a human, it was now a little femme sparkling. She launched herself at him, little arms wrapping around his neck.

“Carrier, you’re here!” Snapping his mask open, he kissed the little femme’s helm. He looked above him when he heard the roar of jet engines. The Jets transformed, revealing it to be none other than Thundercracker and Skywarp. Both Seekers smiled at the little femme Seeker sparkling chattering excitedly to her carrier. The two Seekers watched the carrier hold his daughter, their charge.

“Hello Soundwave,” greeted Thundercracker. The mech nodded, acknowledging the blue Seeker. But there was something interesting about the TIC of the Decepticons. One of his optics were the standard ruby color, but the other had been a surprise. His right optic was amber, the optic color of telepaths. Soundwave’s daughter, on the other servo, had violet optics, an uncommon color among cybertronians. But that was something to be spoken about later.

“Has Silverbolt been behaving, Thundercracker?” Before the Seeker could answer, his fellow trinemate, Skywarp, spoke to the carrier.

“Behaving?! Of course, she has! She’s a perfect little angel” Skywarp exclaimed, fawning over the little silver sparkling. Her wings wiggled with laughter, a grin on Silverbolt’s face. Soundwave kissed her helm again, affection gleaming in his optics. Both Thundercracker and Skywarp also had wide smiles on their faces. Their wings fluttered with happiness as they watched Soundwave hug their trinemate’s, Starscream, niece.

How can she be so cute?! Cuteness is her weapon!

As soon as he thought about it, Soundwave shoved it to the back of his processor. Now was not the time to be thinking about **_THAT_**. He would deal with it when the time comes.

Stroking Silverbolt’s wings, the only thing that had anything other than silver. On her wings was indigo and scarlet stripes. Silverbolt inherited the indigo from her carrier, but the scarlet came from her sire. Pressing his helm against her helm, he whispered.

“I’m here, I will always be here to stay.” The smile on his daughter’s face was worth it.


End file.
